


Beloved Bastard

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-war AR, bottom!Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scared that someone might think you're the one who's …. bending over? Was that the reason you wanted to keep it secret?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_As I am walking those narrow Muggle streets with the small terrace houses on either side, I wonder what I am doing here. What is he doing here? He should come home. Kreacher has been a nervous wreck for the last three days._

“Master Severus doesn't eat enough, when Kreacher isn't taking care of it.”

“Master Severus forgot to take his warm coat. He's going to catch a cold.”

“Goodness grace, Kreacher, it's mid-August. Cokesworth is not on the North Pole,” _which only earned me a disapproving look from the elf._

_Kreacher's right Severus needs looking after. And I need him!_

_It was ridiculous, no reason to run away from home.... and stay away for days. Grimmauld Place is his home now! It became our home slowly, almost unnoticed and much faster than could have been expected. Severus has never moved in officially. We still pretend that the room at the other side of the service lift is Regulus' room. We still pretend the piles of spell and potion books that he has brought with him from his trips to Spinner's End will one day have to be returned to their empty shelves. A rather absurd pretence, because Kreacher has already catalogued them and sorted them into their rightful places in the family library. If there was any more proof needed, Kreacher complained to Andromeda last week that both '_ _his masters_ _' always lose or ruin their socks and he spends his night searching for them and mending them. Andromeda knew a few helpful spells to ease his task._

_We've even talked to Neville about the purely hypothetical possibility to grow magic plants in the backyard. He's said it can be done and father's old protections are sufficient to uphold the Statute of Secrecy. Severus doesn't have much of a garden at Spinner's End. He hinted that his mother stopped growing anything useful when he was about seven. Something about a Venomous Tentacula which crept through the fence and nearly bit the neighbour's whippet. There's no danger of that with the high brick walls around the yard here._

_The one step we have avoided so far is turning the utility room at the end of the downstairs corridor into a potion lab. It would be ideal, large windows for a bit of sun, but easy to add solid shutters, enough room for work tables and storage, water and gas already installed. I suppose when Kreacher makes more fuss about using the kitchen to brew, a cauldron with be set up in there and soon afterwards other tools, bottles, jars and phials will follow until it's fully equipped, slowly, almost unnoticed and much sooner than could have been expected. As far as I'm concerned it's his house as much as mine._

_It started with a harmless remark. The Aurors have finally – with the help of Hermione – found a way to detect people under Imperious Curse. When Severus asked, if Harry used the spell on me, I laughed … at first. It wasn't a laughing matter for Sev. My reassurance that Harry accepted I know what I'm doing didn't help._

“Of course, the great Sirius Black always knows what he's doing. Taking the greasy git to your bed is only the latest of your eccentricities.”

_Maybe I should have kept quiet, maybe I overreacted. Something about it rubbed my fur the wrong way._

“Scared that someone might think you're the one who's …. bending over? Was that the reason you wanted to keep it secret?“ _I snapped at him._

_It took Severus one moment too long to reply and I lost it._

“I see.” _I said very slowly._ “Thanks for letting me know what you think about it, head... Master. I didn't realize that it makes me less of a man in your eyes. How stupid of me...”

_I turned my back on him and stormed out ignoring his attempt to explain. The next morning he was gone._

_Now I'm here at his doorstep to take him home. No scratching at his door this time! No begging! I'm going to take the stubborn git home where he belongs, Stunned or Petrified if I must._

_I knock. No sound can be heard from inside, but I'm sure he's there. I knock again repeatedly, banging my fist against the faded wood._

“Severus Snape, are you going to open that door or do I have to break it?”

_A group of youths in a small alleyway is watching me. They look the sort that tries to break in seemingly abandoned houses and probably failed with this one. They may be surprised I have the means to open this door._

_I don't need to. Severus obviously likes his door intact. It opens and I'm pulled in. I'm glad that Kreacher can't see him. It's icy cold in here and he has wrapped himself in a something which must have been a woman's cardie a long time ago. Of course, he hasn't lit the fire. It is directly connected to the fire at home._

“Black, can't you respect a man's wish for solitude? How did you find me?”

“You haven't seriously expected your Labyrinth charm to stop me. It only works when you don't really know your way. Remember Petunia Evans showed me where you lived.”

“All right, now that you're here have another round of yelling at me and leave me alone when you're done.”

“I will do neither. I've come to take you home.”

“This is my home.”

“Home is where your heart is and your books are at Grimmauld Place.”

“My books... You're as eloquent as ever in telling me you think I'm a heartless bastard who doesn't give a damn for anything but books.”

“Stubborn bastard would be my choice of words at the moment. Would you come home for me?”

_A shadow of the familiar smirk appears on Sev's face._

“Are you begging me to come with you?”

“I'm asking you.”

“Still sulking over a minor misunderstanding, Sirius?”

“Not at all. I wouldn't dare to meddle in your field of expertise.” _I can watch the walls of defiance flare up and disappear again to make way for shy sadness. Heartless is the one thing I'd never call him._

_I take his face into my hands, push back the curtain of black hair he's trying to hide behind._

“Sirius, I didn't mean to...”

“Hurt me? I know you didn't. You are incapable of hurting me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone.” _Before he has the chance to say more stupid things which is my field of expertise, I cover his face with kisses._

“Now get rid of this poor attempt to transfigure a sheep and grab your coat. Kreacher is waiting with a nice hot cup of chamomile tea.”

 _Severus blushes in embarrassment._ “I suppose lavender is not my colour.”

“No definitely not. Kreacher got in a fit, if he saw you like this.” _I brush over his shoulders and pick off bits of fluff._ “Prepare to face the wrath of your house elf. If we hurry and you eat all he serves like a good boy, we may get away with one or two attempts to bang his head against the wall. Theoretically he's forbidden to punish himself, but he was really desperate not to be able to look after you.”

“My elf....?”

“Your elf, your home, your …. lover. Nobody who meets Kreacher and sees how he reacts to you can believe I merely keep you as a _'mistress'._ Your reputation of being dark and dangerous has never been in danger. As you stated yourself it has been rather difficult to convince certain people that you have not cursed me into submission. But really it's freezing cold in here. Can we continue to clear our misunderstandings somewhere warm and comfortable?”

_To my surprise Severus doesn't make further objections. Perhaps it's just his pragmatic mind that tells him I'm right and the temptation of Kreacher's cooking after three days on fish and chips._

_I don't think I've ever felt it so clearly that I love his weakness, his vulnerability as much as I admire his strength and self-control and his sharp tongue._

“Why are you grinning like a complete imbecile, Black?”

“About the fact that I'm hopelessly attracted to black-haired men in their forties.”

“Not as stupid as I thought. We have a similar taste. Maybe we should be looking for someone who meets our requirements.”

“Maybe we should, but who in his right mind would want one of us?”

*

_Kreacher is unbearably happy, when we arrive at Grimmauld Place. Of course he notices the one or two overlooked threads on Sev's shoulders and looks disgusted. Severus is subjected to extensive mollycoddling, chamomile tea with honey and bangers with roast potatoes._

_He deserves it for running away. Halfway through the third helping he utters a plea for mercy. Kreacher is in a generous mood and leaves us alone, gently humming to himself._

“Have you learned your lesson, Severus Snape? Do not upset your house elf!”

_Severus has ungracefully dropped on the sofa._

“You know all about that lesson, don't you?”

“Yes, I learned the hard way. Thinking about it, you get away lightly.”

“Lightly? I am so stuffed that I can't move anymore. Don't expect any activity from me tonight.”

“Oh no, I let you rest. I prefer you in full strength. What about early bedtime and perhaps a bit of reading and cuddling in your arms? The old four-poster is much too big for one man alone. I couldn't sleep for cold.”

_Severus is the only one I accept that look from._

“Are you having those nightmares again?”

“No. Don't make a fuss about a casual remark.”

“Don't lie to me! Are you still having these fits of cold in the middle of the night?”

“I don't have them lately, none when I feel you next to me.”

“C'mon then, let's go to bed and I'll keep you warm.”

_I don't mind the smirk._

_Upstairs in my bedroom I prop up the pillows against the headboard and throw my clothes over a chair. Severus still insists on wearing one of those impossible nightshirts, when we're not having sex. They are a pristine white now that Kreacher personally takes care of them. He always accused the Hogwarts elves of not doing a proper job with the students' clothes when I was a boy. When they ruined ours which did happen, James or I just sent a letter home and our parents replaced them. I guess it took us quite some time to understand that not all parents would or could do that. My mother even sent new ones without request for fear I would stop wearing socks and pants at all._

_Severus reaches over to his bedside table to get the book on office organizing spells he's been reading. I lean against his shoulder and close my eyes._

“Kreacher is using a new softener.”

“Yes, of course. I've told him to. The smell of peony was giving you ideas at the most inappropriate moments.”

_I giggle and rub my nose on his sleeve._

“I like wild roses almost as much.”

 _Severus heaves a sigh._ ”You've said we read peacefully. And no chance, the fragrance of wild roses doesn't mix well with the other ingredients of the lubrication potion.”

“Who's having inappropriate ideas now? I've been talking about laundry.”

“Have you read the books you bought last month? I need your decision which one you want to use. Term starts in two weeks.”

“Finished this morning. You can send the list to Neville tomorrow. What else could I do than reading, so alone in this big, old house?”

“Can't you find anything else? Again, you have been the one who suggested reading.”

“I've suggested reading and cuddling. You read, I cuddle.”

“Do so in silence.”

 _After a while I notice that Severus has stopped turning the pages. He sits up straight and all apparent fatigue has disappeared._ “How can you bear it?”

“Honestly, I'm fine whatever you are talking about. If you could slide down again,... I've got to strain my neck to lean against you.“

“You know what I mean. I don't understand how you can do those things? Let me do it to you? After what you've been through?”

“One has nothing to do with the other. I can tell real torture from having sex with the man I love. I liked bondage and spanking before ….Azkaban. If they managed to take that from me, they had truly won. They haven't! Azkaban got 12 years of my life; it's not getting the rest of it!”

_The frown on his face shows that this really bothers him, probably for a while already. It doesn't bother me at all. Two completely different things. Good Merlin, he can't... no, please, don't let him think..._

“You don't believe that the reason.... why I... ?” _I need to take a deep breath, because the thought is so... disgusting. I sit up too and look straight into his eyes._ “You don't think that I managed to survive and can deal with it better than others, because I secretly liked the things they did, do you?”

 _Severus stares at me with wide open eyes. He pulls me over and presses a kiss on my forehead. “_ No Sirius, I don't believe such a thing. I know you're not insane. A bit crazy perhaps, but not like this. Don't you remember the rules? 'I trust in your sanity and courage to tell me when...' If I'd ever doubted you wanted it and knew what you're doing, I'd never done it. I'd never take advantage of you.”

 _He pauses and I whisper,_ “I know you don't. That's what makes the difference. You'd never take advantage. You'd never hurt or humiliate me.”

“Never humiliate you? That is what I've been wondering about. You are so obedient, so.... submissive. Sirius Black submissive? It still feels unbelievable. That you drop down on your knees, that you would crawl at my feet. That you'd lick my boots, beg for it, thank me for a spanking that would have left others in helpless tears and you look up and smile and kiss my hands. At first I thought it was your weird idea of chivalry that you were trying to make up for the past. I tried to make you lose your nerves and tell me to stop. Tell me that I was going too far, that you won't do that. But you never do. You make it look like it was the most natural thing in the world.”

“But it is! Do you have any idea how bloody amazing you look when you're in charge? How good it feels? In those moments I simply want to tell you, but there are no words to describe it and then I do the only thing that seems barely adequate. No, there's nothing humiliating about it. You don't make me feel inferior, you make me feel loved. You've mentioned the rules you set. If you really wanted me to pretend I don't like it, if you needed me to tremble in fear. If you needed me to beg for mercy, I don't think it would have worked. You're so adorable, because you're strong on your own without putting me down.

_Severus really makes me feel loved. When he's looking at me like he does now, when he's holding me like this, when he tries to hide his embarrassment about my declarations of love behind his sarcasm._

“I very much like to see you tremble in …. anticipation. I love to hear you beg for more and refuse you to make you whine in need and despair. When the brave Gryffindor is this tiny, little bit nervous about what's going to happen next.... you bring out the worst in me, Sirius Black.”

“I love you at your worst, Severus Snape and you always succeed in taking me to limits I've never dared to dream of. I wish I could explain what it's like for me, but I can't with words. If you could …. trust me... I could show.... No, forget about it. It's just that I sometimes feel guilty that you do all the work and I have all the fun.”

_Severus has listened to my stammer and started chuckling._

“Are you suggesting that I let you top?”

“Do you think I can't do it? I've had several months to watch a master at work and I'm a quick learner. You are the only one who ever brought me to my knees, I assure you. Top. Bottom. What stupid terms are these to describe lovers? It's not a bloody wrestling match where the first one down is fucked.”

“Lovely choice of words and imagery. Are you talking like that in front of the students?”

“You're not a student. Anyway, I said forget it, if you're not willing. I'm not trying to persuade you. I merely thought of a way to return the favours.”

“I do not fancy the kind of activities you enjoy so much.”

“Have you ever tried?”

“I have. The older Slytherins occasionally expected certain services from younger students and I had a few … let's say experimental encounters with my classmates. It's not my cup of tea I'm afraid.”

“I mean with someone who cares?.....Severus? Have they...? Those older Slytherins... I'm sorry to have brought it up, if they...”

“You always assume the worst of Slytherin. No, they haven't. They knew that I could have cursed their balls off, if they tried. Or as Lucius once has put it so nicely, 'there were other boys available with a much prettier face and a less bony arse'. And before you're getting more strange ideas, nobody dared to touch your brother.”

“I've just asked.... since you're so adverse to the thought. You have proven my point, you haven't tried with anyone who cared for you and really wanted you and not only to get off quickly.”

“You take a lot of effort not trying to persuade me. Let's assume I let you, will you play by the rules? As soon as I say I don't like it, it's over?”

“Sure, there's no point in the whole thing, if you don't like what I do.... but I trust you to give me a fair chance. By the way I like your arse.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light bondage and spanking; oral; rimming

_Is Severus aware what he more or less agreed to in a sentimental moment? He is. There's no doubt about it by the way he looks at me at breakfast. What does he expect? That I order him to wear an apron and set the table? I have no such intentions. Kreacher is better at this job anyway. I smile quietly to myself and am very pleased to notice that this makes him even more nervous._

“Kreacher has run out of fresh food. I want to go to the grocer. Are you coming with me, Sev?”

_I absolutely love his confusion. Shopping? Yes love, shopping._

_It's a warm day and I only wear a tight t-shirt and an even tighter pair of jeans. I'm perfectly aware of the associations. It's a dangerous game I'm playing, but.... the risk is half the fun. He, of course, wears long sleeves, always hiding as much of his body as possible._

_We pass over the square and I casually put my arm around his waist. Severus absolutely hates such displays of affection in public. It takes all his self-control not to jump, when I pull him closer and slide my thumb between the trousers and the sweatshirt to touch his bare skin. Your arse is mine for today._

_We buy the vegetables from Kreacher's list and the last cherries of the summer, dark red and sweet. They sell home-made honey and bananas. Mmmhmm, this is giving me ideas. From the flower shop next door I also get a huge bouquet of roses with a few stalks of phoenix palm and baby's breath. I don't know exactly if and how I'm going to use them, but Severus seems to imagine something. I intentionally prick my finger on a thorn and lick off the trickle of blood. Severus blushes._

_Severus has talked even less than usual, advice on the shopping. I have barely let him out of my possessive grip, enjoying his nervous discomfort._

_At home I hand over the bags to Kreacher and give him a few orders. Kreacher cocks his head as if to say 'are you sure, Master?'. I grin; I am sure. No, I am not. I am as nervous as Severus. What was I thinking to suggest this nonsense? What if I fail? What if I hurt him? I want him! I want him like that. I want him to trust me, to .... not lose control but handing it over to me._

_I need to be patient, give him time to adjust. He still doesn't know how to trust completely. How could he have learned? Betrayed and used by everyone he respected or loved and abandoned when things got complicated. I try not to think of them and wish once more Harry had never shown me the memories, but he was right I needed to know the truth about Severus. Though Harry's truth is different from the one I saw. It's ironic that Harry showed me the memories to cure me from my delusions about Severus and all they did was curing me from my misconceptions about Lily and destroying the last bits of respect for Dumbledore._

_I've heard the unspoken fear in Severus' words._

_'You will leave me when you get bored or I say something wrong.'_

_I won't, Severus and I'll show you. I'll never get bored with you anyway._

“Will Master Severus be brewing today? Kreacher needs to know.”

_The elf is fabulous, playing his part. Severus throws me a questioning look before he replies._

_I shrug, “_ It's up to you. I'll be in the drawing room reading.”

“Well I.... didn't have certain ingredients with me. Poppy still wants me to stock up her stores. Horace always makes such a fuss about working for free in his holidays. If you don't need me.... I'd really like to prepare a few potions this morning.”

“Sure, whatever you like, love. Join me, when you're ready.”

_Severus looks a bit puzzled and I leave. I actually need the time for a talk with Ras. I want to do it right._

“Good morning my wayward grandson,” _Phineas greets me._ “Where's the one respectable inhabitant of this house? I've been missing the daily reads from the Prophet.”

“Severus is brewing. It looks like you've got to go another day without obituaries and Quidditch results.”

“It's no fun being a portrait and having to beg for the smallest favours.”

“I will pity you when I can spare a minute, Phineas. I can't right now. I want you to leave this room and stay away for the rest of the day and tell all other portraits that I don't want to see or hear them. I'd like a bit of privacy for a change.”

“What about him?” _Phineas points to Erasmus._ “Oh I forgot you're birds of a feather.”

“Him too. I'm sorry Ras, but I really don't want any spectators, but please stay for the moment, because I need your advice on a few issues.”

“I don't force my company on anyone, though by the rumours I've heard from the hall, it may get quite interesting. It's a lovely day for a walk through the forest painting on the second floor. Maybe I'll ask your brother to join me.”

“Uncle Erasmus...,” _I warn him. Phineas leaves his frame pretending to be disgusted._

“Sirius really, Regulus is a mere boy. I always preferred men.”

“If you know what's good for you...”

“ When will you get a portrait, Sirius?” _he chuckles and licks his lips._

“Don't let Severus hear that.”

“Oh, I don't mind a threesome, but I won't get a chance for the next 50 or 60 years, will I?”

“Not while we can avoid it. Death is not our favourite pastime. Can we get serious now? I really need your advice.”

“It's a pleasure to help my nephews. The rumours I've heard are true? You've persuaded him to switch?”

“Well... yes, but I think he's getting second thoughts and I've promised to stop immediately, when he tells me to.”

“Severus is a Slytherin, what did you expect? How exactly can I help? “

“ Mainly by explaining a few technical details. I do have a plan and I think I know what he likes, but there are a few things I don't know how to do. I usually have been busy enjoying myself rather than watching his every movement, if you know what I mean.”

_Ras is sniggering to himself. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I really don't have any idea how to apply lube for example. How much and where exactly and which? There's a whole collection of about 20 jars in Erasmus' trunk and they don't only differ in flavour._

“That problem can be solved. I know what you're looking for. Jar #6, for timid and inexperienced lovers. You in his place would miss the sensation of being entered, but if Severus really expects it to hurt, that's the one to help him relax.” _I wish he would stop grinning so broadly when he goes on._ “It will also help you to keep….”

“Hey, I don't have any problems with that!”

“Really? When was it that you last...?”

“Allright, allright, I get your point. Thank you.” _I haven't thought of that. Never had any performance problems, but it's been a while..... and I guess Severus will be much tighter than any of the girls._

_Erasmus tells me to look at a slim drawer to the top of the trunk I haven't noticed before. Broad silk ribbons, plushy cuffs, feathers and a set of gorgeous Slytherin green velvet bonds with small silver clasps, not exactly what I fancy for myself, but ideal for today and Severus will look fantastic wearing those and nothing else. The most precious treasure wrapped in silk and velvet, all mine....._

_Ras gives me a few other tips what to do or not, until we hear steps outside._

“Shush.... take the greyhounds from the family crest with you. Reggie loves to walk the dogs.”

“Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

_I hurry to lie on the sofa with my ... ridiculous boots... on the rest and the joke page of the Prophet on my knees._

_Severus has taken a shower after brewing and changed the sweatshirt against a buttoned shirt. He stands unmoving in the open door frame, his lips pressed together to a thin almost colourless line. I feel guilty about my plan, but then that is probably what he wants. He knows that I find him irresistible in a thin cotton shirt and with his damp hair curling to little ringlets._

“Do you need a written invitation, Sev?”

_I throw the paper to the floor, put my feet down and tap on the seat next to me. Severus sits down as ordered, very straight, knees pressed together. I put one arm around his shoulders and a hand up to his face. Dear Merlin, this is like embracing a wooden doll. Does he really think I'd force myself onto him? All right, he probably does. I'm not giving up. It's a matter of principle. He needs to understand – I need him to understand that I love him and respect him. Can't he see the difference? Can't he see that I will never use him? No, he probably can't. He should know deep inside, because he himself never tries to use me. Not one single moment whatever we have done he made me feel used – abused. He is the most kind, tender, considerate lover imaginable. How long will it take, until he not only knows but truly believes that I feel the same for him and that he deserves to be loved?_

_I turn his face towards me with a gentle gesture and press a kiss on his lips. No reaction! He lets me slide my hand under his shirt. I feel the tension in his body._

“Dammit Sev, if your secret fantasy involves that I throw myself on top of you and rape you, I will oblige, but my own ideas have been a bit different.”

_He stares at me with wide open eyes. I feel the anger rise inside me. Does he really think I've only been waiting for a chance to …..?_

_He pulls himself together and looks down._

“I've told you I don't like...”

“You don't like it when I kiss you, Sev? I've never noticed that before.” _I wonder again, if I should just give in and tell him to forget about the whole idea, but it really hurts that he trusts me so little. After all this time.... This is one of those things once started have to be finished._ “You've agreed to give me a chance. You can't chicken out before I even get started.”

_I watch his inner struggle, reason against instinct against pride and the small amount of curiosity how I think I can make him enjoy it. Think Slytherin, Sev. I succeed and you are in for a new pleasurable experience or I fail and you can punish me. It's a guaranteed win for you._

_I won't fail! I grin provocatively._

“All right, get started, Black. The sooner it's over, but you keep your promise, too!”

“Thank you very much for cooperating. May I get a good look at you now? Pull off that shirt.”

“Yes, Master.” _It's amazing how much sarcasm he can put into two words, but at least he has stopped that trapped rabbit behaviour. I have stood up and watch him open the buttons of the shirt and fold it neatly. I smile, because he always complains that I drop my clothes wherever I stand._

“I hope you will call me that in earnest later. Until then spare me the meaningless title. Call me by my name.”

“As you wish.... Padfoot.” _He hisses the last word, my old nickname. Have I overdone the Marauder act? Perhaps. I've got to stick to it. Better he's defiant than apathetic._

“You'll get what you call for.” _He has never stood a chance against me in a Muggle brawl. Without much effort I push him against the back of the sofa. His hands held back over his head he struggles to get free while I quickly pull his wand out of the secret pocket along the side seam of his trousers. I place it on the small table just out of his reach. A flick with my own wand and the velvet bonds slither around his wrists and pull his arms apart, firmly tied to wooden snake heads on each end. He's tearing at them and glares at me furiously._

“That's more like it. Fight me, I still love a good fight. Now I can feel that you're still alive... ouch! And kicking.”

_Severus showers me in a squall of curses, Muggle ones. He's clever enough not to try magic. I don't feel guilty any more. Erasmus has assured me that the silver clasps give way when the captive truly wishes to be free. I asked him, if all his tools have this built in security and if Severus knows. He said Severus has never asked. It doesn't matter anyway. They won't open for me unless the house is on fire and Sev has passed out._

_Severus will kill me when he finds out. Or maybe his cheeks will turn the same cute shade of pink as yesterday. It doesn't look like he's going to find out unless I'll tell him._

_With new confidence that whatever reason tells him his heart trusts me enough to give me a chance, I remove his shoes and socks, open his zip and pull the trousers off, Severus growls, swears and kicks until the second set of bonds ties his ankles to the feet of the sofa._

_I take a step back and gasp. Spread out, the luxurious green velvet around his wrists and ankles in contrast to his pale skin he is a delicious sight. Yummy! I won't let anything stop my feast. Severus has stopped in his struggle and is eyeing me suspiciously._

“Look into my eyes, Sev. See what I see.”

_I concentrate on the image in front of me. My eyes wander over his body taking in the details, the subtle curves of muscle, the shades of his ribs, pinkish little nipples, the fine line of hair leading the way to.... Little Snivelly has more common sense than its master. It obviously starts trusting me. There are moments you should think with your cock, Sev. Thinking about cock, my cock, I really should have learned that tight jeans are not the right thing to wear when I'm with Sev. I get it out. Severus twitches in his bonds. Not yet, don't worry. I want to take my time with you._

_I lean down and kiss him again. I don't care any more that he parts his lips very reluctantly. I want him! I want to feel him, touch him, taste him. every bit of my …. gift. He usually likes it when I lick gently at his throat. He usually enjoys careful nibbling at his ears. I pull off my t-shirt and throw it into the corner, feel his warm body against mine. Severus defies all my attempts with his amazing self-control... as far as it goes. He can't stop his nipples harden and he can't really stop his cock to curiously raise its head in welcome, when mine touches it. I slide down, pause at his stomach and tickle him a bit with a strand of my hair. Only a few inches more, I love this sight. It's not exactly standing to attention, but enough for me to work with. I take the foreskin between two fingers and lift it upright for a better look. It always reminds me a bit of a Flobberworm, a cute pet Flobberworm. I can't help giggling. Oh no, don't crumble, no offence meant. Little Snivelly gets in a forgiving mood, when I take him between my lips and suckle. Yes, my pace, my rules, all mine. Severus breaks his stubborn silence with a surprised moan._

“What? What are you doing?”

_I let go of the cock unwillingly and rest my head on his hip._

“What do you think I'm doing? Isn't it obvious? I'm enjoying what is mine to play with.”

“But.... you... wanted to ...take control? …..to top?”

_I close my fingers around his balls and rub my thumb along his shaft._

“As I see it I'm pretty much in control,” _I squeeze his balls._ “Let's get this straight I will not beat you into submission and stuff my cock down your throat until is hard enough to be forced up your arse. No chance! I'm really flattered that you are so eager to suck my cock and get a fuck.... Your growl is rather alluring by the way.... May I carry on now? Little Snivelly starts feeling neglected.”

_I ignore the grumbling from above and close my lips around his shaft again letting him feel my teeth. The physical reaction is rather encouraging. After a while I slow down a bit. I like to explore more of the surrounding. When he sets the pace I rarely get a chance. I suckle at bis balls. They feel funny, but he obviously doesn't mind. I'm relieved that he stopped fearing I'm biting them off._

_It's time to take care of my own needs. I start touching myself. Slowly, because his sheer sight, his taste, the fact that he still tries to remain as silent as possible, to appear unaffected is really enough to make me...._

_I really like being given a blow job as far as I remember. It's a bit hard to remember, because Severus usually doesn't like to do it. From the one or two exceptions I know he's not bad, but now I'd better be cautious. A test run, perhaps. Where has Kreacher put the bananas? Severus eyes me suspiciously as I remove the peel._

“Sirius, this is getting ridicu....umph.”

“Slowly, let me see what you're doing. “

_I move the banana in and out. His teeth leave faint lines. I watch almost spellbound. The image goes right to my groins._

“Yes, show me what you would do ....” _I moan._

_His eyes glitter mischievously and he bites an inch off._

“Oops, you are a bit out of practice it seems. Never mind, that's why we're using the bananas at first.”

_While Sev chews and swallows, I peel a second one._

“Let's have another try. Open your mouth.”

_The same procedure as last time. His start is promising, then he takes a hearty bite._

“Are you aware that the insinuation of such a violent act can do lasting harm to a man's psyche?”

“Then stop this childish play and let me try on the real thing.”

“So far you've not given me any reason to entrust you with something I admit is pretty dear to me. Unless.... this is just your back-handed way to tell me that you.... really want to suck my cock?”

_I just love the way he can grumble and laugh at the same time._

“I assure you I won't damage your precious. I actually intend to make more enjoyable use of it in future.”

“I can follow your reasoning there. All right, show me your Slytherin skill. I guess we've got to trust each other to make this work, don't we?”

 _Severus bares his teeth._ “This risk is half the fun, isn't it?”

“If you say so.”

_Since his hands are still tied up and I think I'd better leave them tied, I hold it right to his lips. I don't give a damn about the risk. It's worth it. He's as talented at this as he is with everything else he does. I can't decide whether I want to close my eyes to concentrate on the feeling or watch him balancing it between his lips, swallowing it, moving back and forth. I don't mind his teeth, not at all._

_He's trying to make me come, probably to put an end to this. I'm tempted to let him. He should know that it won't work. We haven't set an end. I'm known to recover quickly._

_It's so good that I actually start feeling disappointed that he denied me this pleasure for so long. He could have found a way to do it without getting to his knees, if that's what's bothering him._

_I remind myself that I should not let him know how much I like it. It's the rule of the game. I set the rules, don't I?_

“Are there any more hidden talents you kept from me?”

_He grins triumphantly and increases the pressure of his teeth. I moan loudly and very pleased._

“That's enough for the moment, I think. Meden agan, remember?”

“Running out of ideas? Or are you exhausted?”

“You wish. I've just decided that I'd rather have access to you from all sides.” _I push my hand under his bottom and he tenses again. Good Merlin, he's still acting like a Hufflepuff virgin. No, that's unfair, Hufflepuffs are much more trusting._

“Does this mean you're going to untie me now?”

_Speaking about trust I'm not that stupid. I grin and make the velvet ribbons slither up. They pull him into a standing position in the middle of the room. He frowns, but he doesn't kick, so I can leave his legs untied for the moment. I just want to stand and watch. Have I said he looks amazingly beautiful, when he's in control? He just is amazing! I circle him. He's following me with his eyes. I let my hands wander over the straight line of his back. Kreacher has only partly succeeded in feeding him up. He's still my scrawny, little Slytherin. The last arches of his ribs are …. not protruding, just perceptible. I feel an urge of protectiveness, putting my arms around him, pulling him close. My hands on his chest, kissing the back of his neck, his shoulders. He cringes when my cock touches him. Firm and straight and strong, unbending even now. Stronger than anyone else I've ever known, the prince who rules my world. I whisper nonsense into the kisses._

“Black prince.... knight in green.... mine.... mine! ….. want you.... love you....” _He probably can't understand the words. He'd better not or he'd be calling me an idiot. My hands slide down his body, stop at his waist which I can almost span, over his hips to cup his cute little arse._

“You know what? Lucius is an idiot! This...,” _going down on my knees again and pressing a kiss on one cheek;_ “arse....” _pressing a second kiss on the other cheek;_ “is perfect. It's the sweetest arse I can imagine. I could just eat it up.” _and I gently put my teeth in it. This time he doesn't flinch or try to wiggle away. I bite into the other cheek and he actually makes those cute little noises again which he usually makes when he likes something I do. At last...._

_I feel like making cute little noises myself, when his responses get more and more encouraging. He instinctively spreads his legs a bit as I lick over the line between his cheeks and his thighs. I take my chance and nudge his balls. He tenses again when my thumb tries to slide into the cleft. All right, not yet ready for that, but it's a start. I enjoy myself with just massaging his bottom, licking gently on the outside._

_After a while I stand up again and whisper in his ear._ “I love you.” _He leans against me. I just have to kiss him. Now! He returns my kiss._

“Close your eyes.” _He hesitates again._ “Please....” _It takes him a good deal, but he does it. I grab a silk scarf from Erasmus' stores and blindfold him. He's trying to stay calm, but it is difficult._

“Sirius....? I don't …..”

“I'm here, Sev. Give me a minute. It's just a little surprise, nothing to worry about.”

_I take the roses which Kreacher arranged in a vase and place them in a circle at his feet. My hair tickles his toes and he moves._

“Ouch! What the hell have you done now?”

“Roses for my prince.”

“You could have warned me about the thorns. That hurt.”

_Instead of an answer I pull him close into a long kiss. The thorns do hurt a bit on my bare feet, but he's worth it._

_After a minute or ten or an aeon he whispers into my ear._

“Sirius? Don't you think I deserve punishment for being so uncooperative?”

_My heart jumps. I wish to see his bottom flushed with colour. I want to make him feel the warmth, the intensity, to understand what I love about it, but....._

“Sev, you're sure? I don't want to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. You don't need to prove anything. I know you can take it.”

 _He takes a moment to reply._ “I want you to do it. …. Show me the difference you've been talking about. ….but can you remove that blind? I want to watch it.”

_Since he's asking so nicely.... though I am a bit nervous that I will not look nearly as impressive as he usually does. It's a relief that there aren't real mirrors only the glass of the cabinets to reflect the images. I decide to start with a small suede whip, only for warm-up. More a tickle than anything, but the straps look amazing when I stretch them against his back and let them fall over his bottom. I let it swirl, the ends just touching him. He doesn't twitch, of course. It doesn't hurt at all. It's not supposed to. It happens inside your mind, the idea of a whipping._

“Stop the teasing. I won't break.”

“So eager all of a sudden?” _I can't help chuckling._ “Tell me what you would like me to use.” _I trail his cleft with the handle._ “Something bigger perhaps?”

_It so nice that he doesn't try to wiggle away any more._

“You're in charge as you wanted... do something!”

_I slap his arse with my hand and it turns quite red._

“Show a bit of respect or you'll regret it!”

“When you've done something to earn it!”

_The first blow with a leather paddle stops his complaints. It has a star-shaped hole and soon white stars shine on his brightly pink bottom. I step aside to have a good look and give him the chance to see for himself._

“Better?”

“At least you take some effort now.” _Severus tries to goad me into some more action._

 _I laugh._ “Don't try to impress me with your bravery.” _I quote his words from our first time. Actually I don't want to go too far. His bum looks pretty red and in places swollen. The temptation to ask for more than you can take is always great, when your cock has taken over. His has and I'd rather take care of it. I want to have some more fun with his arse shortly. Severus doesn't really seem to mind. His bum is hot against my groin. I stroke his cock, pressing against him, my own buried between his cheeks. Better not move too much! Good Merlin, I really want to fuck him!_

_I don't think I can wait much longer, but there's one thing I want to do before. Something that only came to my mind when he made those cute little noises. I'm realistic enough to see that I still need a lot of practise with a whip, but I know how to make him beg with different means._

_I cast a very casual cleaning charm, because I am sure he has already done that before he came to me and then I reach up and untie his hands._

_I lift him up and carry him to the settee._

“Turn over and raise your bony little arse.”

_Severus grumbles about me not being able to make up my mind. Let him grunt. I know what I want to do. I want to return the pleasures he's given me all this time. It turns me on to turn him on._

… _. and I can't deny that I've fallen in love with this sweet, pink, firm, little arse of his. I take it in my hands and massage it a bit. Then I part it with my thumbs. Slowly, very slowly I lick my way down. Severus squeaks in surprise, when my tongue touches his rosette. I reply with a pleased moan and continue to tickle and lick this tender bit of flesh he's always been so protective about. The noises Severus makes can hardly be called 'correct English' and I really love it. I just pause for a second to silently summon jar #6 and he definitely doesn't like the break._

_I think I've found his soft spot. Soft and a bit tight, but Ras' potion does the trick. I can quickly insert a second finger. No complaints so far, only when I move away to catch breath, but he squeaks again as soon as I return. Severus spreads wider and arches up to give me easier access, but that's about all intentional movement he seems to manage. Not that I go about it more thoughtfully. I want to fuck him, fuck him with my tongue. I spread the two fingers and stick my tongue in between. So hot, so.... absolutely unimaginable, he's shivering, panting, squeaking. I've never hoped that I can make him …._

_A third finger, moving in and out, sucking at his balls, don't want to stop this.... but I need to. I need to fuck him for real or I come right now. Please let him ask for it. Please Sev, tell me you want my cock. Tell me, before I lose my mind. I'm trying to distract myself by counting Hippogriffs before my inner eyes._

_One Hippogriff jumps over the fence._

_Two Hippogriffs jump over the fence._

_Three Hippogriffs, four Hippogriffs....._

_A black Hippogriff with a long nose jumps over.... need to fuck you!_

“..... need to... do it.... Sirius! Please.....”

_I just manage to squeeze my cock with two fingers to stop it at the very last second. Pulling Sev forward to the edge of the settee, rubbing lube on my shaft........ thank you Ras, for that cool stuff ….._

_Go slowly, carefully, don't hurt him. Good Salazar, he is tight. I've never wanted it so much. I've never wanted anybody so much. I seek his eyes to make sure he's all right. He smiles as he pulls me closer with his legs and his fingers claw into my shoulders. Some things work instinctively. I'm glad they do, because all I can think of is holding him. My cock thrusts into his hole, but I am sucked into his black eyes. Never want to let go._

“Love you, Sev. “

“Shut … up! ….. Fuck! ....”

_Isn't he sweet? I'll show him. He yelps as I touch the magic spot. I pause, but he is pushing. I want to hold him as close as possible and lift him up while I kneel on the settee. He grins and moves up and down on my cock._

“Lazy bastard.”

“You wanted to be on top, didn't you?” _I laugh and shut him up with a kiss. It's a bit difficult, because he's still moving. I have always said 'top and bottom' are ridiculous terms._

_His cock is popping up and down against my stomach. It's eager for some attention. I'm more than willing to take care of that. One hand on the small of his back to keep him in place, I close my fingers around the shaft. Severus moans as I move my thumb._

_Even Ras' magic potion has its limits, when Severus is riding my cock like this. Every time I squeeze his cock, his muscle squeezes mine._

“Come for me. Let me see it.”

_For a moment his eyes flicker and his lips twitch as if he's going to smirk in triumph, but this time he's in my hand. Let's say it's a bit difficult to concentrate on counting.... I suppose Sev's counting Horned Slugs not Hippogriffs, while imagining that I'm about to come in his arse and at the same time ignore my stroking of his cock._

_I feel him twitch and tremble in my hand and around my cock. Good Merlin, I love him! Yessss!_

“Sev...........!”

_Severus leans against me as I pump my load into him, I can feel the tip of his tongue slowly licking. He slides backwards as my cock softens. I let him glide from my hands to lie on his back, breathing deeply, flushed. He's such a lovely sight, exhausted, his eyes half-closed, his lips slightly parted. My Sev, my cute Slytherin snake._

_He opens his eyes and smirks._

“What are you waiting for? Grades? All right, it was..... Acceptable.”

_The bastard! I look pointedly at Little Snivelly which has happily gone to sleep in his nest of black hair, still dripping and return the smirk. He follows my eyes, straightens the foreskin with two fingers._

“On second thought..... Exceeds Expectations perhaps.”

“I'm afraid you didn't.” _I blow a kiss on the inner side of his knee._ “You have merely met my expectations. I knew you would be an Outstanding fuck.”

_I've learned to read his expressions during those months. Cold and indifferent? No, not really. You just have to look closely._

_Severus moves aside to make room for me on the settee. I lean over for a kiss._

“You know..... I don't think I'm done with you for today. What do you think? Lunchtime break and we continue later?”

“Does that mean I won't get anything to eat unless I agree?”

“Do I need to take such measures to make you agree?”

_He grumbles a bit as if he needs to think about it._

“It's not so bad to let you do the work, I suppose. That doesn't mean I want to do this every day!”

“No, of course not. I like it as much the other way round. There are a few things though I'd like to try now that you're a bit more cooperative.”

“I guess I have to trust you with that. But leave those pesky roses out of it.”

“Really?” _I reach for one and tickle his nose with it. Then I trail it over his chest. The thorns leave a faint red line. He shivers and moans. Not that adverse, are you?_

_When I pull him into my embrace, the thorns scratch both of us. His lips are soft and hot and his tongue is eager to meet with mine._

“C'mon, let's have a look at what Kreacher has prepared for us. Do eat your share. I need you at full strength later.”

_Has anyone heard Severus Snape giggle before?_

 


End file.
